User talk:Leader of CP Parties!
__TOC__ |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:06, August 28, 2012 Hi Custadork stop calling me garmadork, or i will need to destroy you using my Dark spinjitzu Ok garmadork :P Angry Custard you have to gimme a code but you gave it to Green Ninja(you gave 2 i think)Im angry now!i know you will give me another code.(can you give me more than 1?) - User:Ozann2 Sure Chat come on chat your ban was a mistake! User:Ozann2 I know but I could'nt be sure that I was un-done so I'm on the chat again now. The Avatar Custard, I can only change wig but no shirt else is in the same shape. Custard the evil bird clone (talk) 20:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I do not know who you are,please sign with four tides. Sure let me start http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/91/Penguin16.jpg Where is custard? hi custard, i want to as, where is the other custard?? Please tell me who you are,anyway something happened with the other Custard,they had to block him to change his name,something went wrong with the name changing and it got blocked permanently,community central apoligized in an e-mail to me,anyway I have to use this account now! Buh Bye! WINNER Ok custard, You have won my competition! But you could have written only one word, and still have won as no-one else submitted. Anyway, I'm making you a judge, so please get more people to submit! At the end of each month, I will discuss with you the winner in a pm in chat. Here is the award: -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 17:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) custard you are my fav user p.s nice blog i love the blog! Custard I'm banned help me please I'm sorry Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The truth Tymek sk came on to chat a few days ago and started bullying and spamming jackninja5 sadly no CM's where there to stop him me and Kaishadow are really to sad to say that jack has quit because of this. --The super spy's Homepage and Mail Box :P 09:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Leader of CP Parties! (talk) 16:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The bot I banned is FAKE! Admins please unban me! If you don't believe its fake then ask other people like pengy! YOU MADE MY BUTT BIGGER! Please Unban me. I only came on the Wiki to fin out information about CP. I saw the chat and thought: I want to chat :D Sp I clicked it. Please, Unban me.. Please. ~Tyger5000~ Leader of CP Parties! Talk 07:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry,rules a rules,you will be unbanned in 1 year. Sorry I'm sorry I did not know about the underage thing. Please leave a note on my talk page to tell me if I'm banned. Thank you, Protobot 2.0 JWW (talk) 21:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mail delivery! How long am I banned? I'm assuming your the one who banned me, and you had a good reason too. But how long am I banned, exactly? Please reply in my mailboxy thing. -123Kitten1 Signature Li custard, If you haven't already, please make sure to change the ending of your signature from: to: Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Pengy why was i blocked until 3012? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 14:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) you should not of been so rude to everyone then. Glitch notice Hey Leader of Cp Parties It's me The Real Sthomas I just wanted to let you know there is a glitch on your userpage. I'm not trying to be mean of anything. Everytime I go on your profile page my computer freezes and one time it closed my tab! hello its me clubcarter1 im baned from chat when i did not even go on it whats that about should i ask a admin instead On behalf of Ts09... ... on the RuneScape Wiki, I was asked to go into the Club Penguin Wiki's Special:Chat to explain something, without explaining what s/he wanted me to explain, but instead decided to look at logs. It appears you banned Ts09 from chat for a thousand years for being a sockpuppet of Kuzronk; however, this seems to be a misunderstanding. I would like you to see these two differences: User talk:Ts09 revision 753619, October 17, 2012, 15:34 (UTC): :Hi Ts, :I wanted to ask why Kuzronk is blocked... It seems he is blocked globally, but i wanted to know the reason, if it's ok to ask. :~User:Penguin-Pal User talk:Penguin-Pal revision 754072, October 18, 04:00 (UTC): :Making a few socks on a wikia :~User:Ts09 From this it appears that Ts09 is answering "why is Kuzronk blocked?" with "for Making a few socks on a wikia", not admitting that s/he is making socks on a wiki. This looks like a misunderstanding. Please look into this, and be sure to reply regarding this ban on User talk:Ts09 and not my talk page :). Regards, — A proofreader (talk) 04:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) UR A DICK HEAD UNBAN ME YOU FREAKIN IDIOT Baned! How long am i banned for? Please reconcider my ban!! Banned How long am I banned for? 69 years?!? I didn't do anything! ~ From, 123kitten1 Thanks for telling me!! Why?! What did i do this time? I said be quiet and you ban me?! COME ON DUDE! Maybe if you stopped talking about it! Please unban me! I'm boerd without this! I said sorry 10000000000000000000000000 times to Rhys, you picked his side! I'm actually really sorry okay?? Vandalized User Page Yeah, some person named "Mumble67992" edited my user page, and made it say that I hated you. Just so you know, I didn't make it say that. You can check it in my page history ~http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:123kitten1?action=history23kitten1 Click the one to see the edit history! I AM NOT ELLIS01 WHY BAN ME FOR ACCTUARLY COME HERE http://moshisets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat AND FIND OUT Prank Call You: "Hello, can I order a plain cheese pizza from the Pizza Parlour?" Wait and see their reply xD --[[User:Director Wasp125||'Read about Wasp!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to Wasp!]] [[User blog:Director Wasp125||'Read stuff made by Wasp!]] 18:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 I am not mean Stop beaing mean to me! And stop banning me on chat for no reason! and Btw when am i unbanned? --Cammiii1 (talk) 17:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Please unblock this account from chat. I was lying okay? I'm not that sharkbate girl okay? i just wanted attention. i didn't know that the 'c-word' was bad here so im sorry PLEASE unblock me! --cookies ALERT! GET TO CHAT AND THIS ASAP!!! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 21:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ... you do know you're supposed to kick when someone cusses and its not censored *like the high level of cusses*. Nope Actually cusses are a ban. well the shark sock guy got to say the c word and he didnt get banned I wasn't there at the c word part. yes you were, it was when you pucho and alex all went :o since he said that word. Request Please change my ban to infinite! Your picture I think I've finished it... Its not the best, but it's okay. So, is it good? What improvements should I make? And for the record, I wasted an hour of my life editing a picture for you, you owe me. -Kitten custard now you r with me we both quit please respond if ur still here reply! randomperson12345 :( R.I.P. us. Don't quit Hey, just because you got banned from chat and demoted doesn't mean you have to quit! I would know, after the countless times that you have banned me... It's different when talking about demotion... (from leader) Anyways, if you quit, then the picture I made for you will be worthless, and another hour of my life down the drain. Also, you didn't include me in your goodbye speech! I think that its pretty sad, being included in none of the Goodbye speeches that I've seen so far. -123Anonymous Penguin1 Yeah! We dont want you to leave! I know its hard to have aspergers but its easy to handle! Please dont leave us leader! -Rockor king Dont leave dont leave leader i want to see u when i come back to the wiki in a few years cus now this wiki ''needs to be cleaned up. Chat My Chat. Go ASAP. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 22:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Historicalcp Hi Custard, Thanks for contacing me about - i made sure to ban him. Next time, in case you see someone breaks the rules, please make sure to include in your screenshot the time section of the comment, or mention it in the message. ( ) 13:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't quit chat! Please don't leave the chat, it's just Sniffybear - everyone else loves you! I mean your great to talk to so please go on chat now and again, pwetty pwease? And you said that he says stuff about Aspergers, but what does that mean? --Sir Jjoeyxx (talk) 16:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) To Leader Only Leader iam quitting the wiki like you and the other 99% of the wiki wants. Its my fault not yours. But its not over, expect something soon. Sniffybear2 (talk) 16:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused as to how your going to judge the THREE late entries into the contest...to be honest i think it'd be unfair to enter them into the round if they turned it in late...but your the judge... "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 22:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) If you aren't feeling ok you can talk to me about it on my talk page leader dont quit but if you do ill remember yoiu and ill make sure your remembered and im with you ur not alone!!!!! randomperson12345 or now redused to this:-- 20:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Leader, I've been informed you were rude to Apj in Twitter. I wanted to remind you that behaviour to others is not only part of the wiki, but is applied world-wide. You mustn't offend anyone from the wiki, whethere it's in the wiki or beyond it. Offending others like this is aslo bullying. I hope it will not happen again, so neither the admins or i will have to act to prevent this sort of thing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The Moon Is Whistling The Moon Is Whistling... You said you had to order my prize...when will you get it? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 15:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) It will arrive in a few days Hermione :)